Breakaway
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: My old songfic, reposted. I had noticed an error, and I had to correct it.


**I was re-reading this, and realized that I'd made a huge error…turns out the sun set in the west, rather than rises. Oh, well. I couldn't let that go, so I deleted the story and re-posted it.**

**I do not own Wicked or Breakaway, which each belong to their respective owners. **

**Breakaway**

Elphaba sat on her bed, listening as Glinda told her about her childhood.  
"…and, since I was the first from the Upper Uplands to be accepted to a university, the whole town came to see me off at the station. Oh, but enough about me, Elphie. Tell me about _your_ childhood." Elphaba clenched her teeth together and tried to gather her thoughts as Glinda said something else, which she only vaguely heard.

_**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**_

Six-year-old Elphaba Thropp hated the rain. She hated water in general. Water, according to the Ozian scientists, was a necessity of life. But water, just like people, treated her differently. If so much as a drop touched her, the place touched would burn as if struck by fire, rather than its polar opposite.  
She sat beside the window in the room that she and her sister shared. Said sister, Nessarose, was lying on her bed, fast asleep. Thunderstorms always did that to her. As Elphaba watched the water that she could never touch, she unconsciously said a prayer to the Unnamed God, asking for her family to be normal.  
"…And, if you can't do that, then help me be able to fix my family."

_**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway**_

It was five years later that Elphaba learned she was much more different than she first thought.  
"Hey, look at the new _kid_," one of Elphaba's young classmates shouted in a leering voice. The green child turned toward the voice and saw a small goat cowering in fear as the other students crowded around on it.  
"Don't hurt me," she heard a small, bleating voice say from within the group. Judging by the Animal's size and voice, Elphaba guessed that the new student _was_ just a kid. Literally.  
"Leave him alone," she shouted. Her classmates ignored her and continued to taunt the young Goat. "Did you hear me?!" Apparently they didn't. Elphaba clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.  
'_Just help me. Help me to help that poor Goat.'  
_In the midst of her prayer, Elphaba felt her hands grow very warm, very fast. A split-second later, she heard her classmates scream. When she opened her eyes, her classmates were frozen and the Goat was staring at her in shock. She quickly grabbed his arm…or hoof…and tore off toward her house, fighting back tears the whole way. After she and the Goat- who introduced himself as Brautigan- had parted ways, Elphaba deftly stole into her bedroom through the window. She then collapsed on her bed. Her last thought before drifting into the oblivion of sleep was, _'I don't belong here. I'm a freak.'_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

'_I can't believe it,'_ Elphaba, now eighteen, thought as she stared at her surroundings, trying to take in all the scenery of Shiz at once. Here, she could start over, suppress her powers, and fit in little better. Until she blew it. She could have screamed. She always tried so hard, but always failed.  
'_Wait…what?'_ The head of the school was fauning over her. She, Elphaba Thropp, had a…a gift? Not only that, but this gift could help her meet the Wizard!!  
Oh, Elphaba could have floated off the ground, she felt so happy. She could be accepted by all of Oz…respected, celebrated…_worshipped_, even.  
She would not fail this time. She'd stick to her training, no matter what happened.

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway**_

'_They deserve each other. They're perfect together,'_ Elphaba thought glumly, watching from her hiding place under the bridge as Galinda and Fiyero strolled beneath a pink umbrella across her hideout. They didn't notice she was there, of course. No one ever noticed her. Soon after they'd left, Madame Morrible found her.  
"The Wizard has sent for me?" she asked in shock. Morrible nodded her head and waved her arm. As she did this, the rain instantly stopped. Smiling, Elphaba took the Head's outstretched arm and followed her back to her dorm.  
**  
**_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

Elphaba was packing her things in a daze, when Galinda walked in, sighing. She told her roomie that Fiyero wasn't as happy as usual. She had even tried to cheer him up by changing her name to Glinda, for some strange reason.  
"Glinda…come with me."  
"Huh?"  
"Come with me…to the Emerald City."  
---  
A few days later, the girls saw the Emerald City rising over the herizon. When they finally arrived, the girls were astounded. Never had either of them seen a city so huge, so…amazifying!!  
In no time it seemed, Elphaba was admitted into the palace. As she entered the throne room, clinging to Glinda's hand, she knew that her life would be forever changed from this meeting.

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
swinging 'round revolving doors.  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

"Elphaba, just say you're sorry," Glinda tried to persuade her roommate.  
The meeting had not gone exactly as planned. Now Elphaba and Glinda were trapped in the attic of the palace with guards trying to break down the door. Elphaba thought quickly and performed the fateful levitation spell again. This time, however, the broom she had put against the door floated into her palm. When Glinda declined her invitation to join her, Elphaba sobbed. The two embraced.  
"This isn't an easy good-bye, you know."  
"I know," Glinda whispered. "It's the hardest one I've ever made." Suddenly the guards broke down the door and were grabbing Glinda, thinking she was their criminal.  
"It's not her! I'm the one you want! It's me! It's meeeeeee!!" She shouted as she felt herself rising into the air. She looked down at the guards' shocked faces and cackled.  
_"So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky! As someone told me lately, 'everyone deserves the chance to FLY!! And, if I'm flying solo..."_ she sang out, looking to Glinda for a moment, then back at the guards_, "...at least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me: Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody in all of Oz-- no Wizard that there is or was-- is ever gonna bring MEEE DOWN!!!"_

_**I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

She rose up toward a window and felt glass shattering around her. The sudden light after being in the dark attic blinded her for a second. She cackled again as she heard the gasps of the Ozians below her. Gaining her balance, she faced east for a moment. On the horizon, she could just barely make out the rooftops of Rush Margins, her home town. Then, she turned a complete 180 degrees and flew away…

Straight into the sunset.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

**PLEEEEASE read and review!!**


End file.
